1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of percussive sound systems in general, and in particular to a body worn sound generating device that is coupled to a remote amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,032; 4,635,516; 5,841,052; 5,265,516; and 5,192,823, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse percussive sound generating systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical body supported percussive sound system that will produce a variety of percussive sounds depending upon the texture of the object that is struck by the user who is wearing the sound system.
While the prior art discloses a variety of technically sophisticated percussive sound systems, there arrangements are very expensive since they are directed toward professional musicians and they are also subject to breakage and/or system failure due to the large number of components employed.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved yet relatively simple and inexpensive percussive sound system that is entirely supported by the user's body and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.